Wherever You Go
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: Revised Edition -- Misao and Kenshin on the long road to Kyoto. Misao breaks down during a picnic, and.. Well, you'll have to read to find out. MxA. Sweet Kenshin moment.


Wherever You Go

Summary: Misao and Kenshin on the long road to Kyoto. Misao breaks down during a picnic, and.. Well, you'll have to read to find out. MxA. Sweet Kenshin moment.

*****

Makimachi Misao is in LOVE with Shinomori Aoshi, correct? Himura Kenshin SHOULD love Kamiya Kaoru, but the Illegal sword carrying dumb redheaded long haired cross shaped scar faced weirdo jerk with bad taste in kimonos won't tell her how he FEELS.

I wonder if I went a bit out of character for them? I know Misao is a bit, but..

I don't own RK, but I'm trying to bribe the owners to give me Kenshin with half of a chocolate chip poptart! :D

GIVE ME KENSHIN NOW!

Anyway, here's my story!

*****

The raindrops of the ended seasonal sprinkle still fell from the leaves of the trees surrounding us, and the air was still heavy with wetness of the quick rainfall. You sat there, picking up pieces of grass and twining them together. 'What are you up to, Himura?'

You then looked to the sky, as the clouds were slowly parting to show a bit of blue. You gripped your sword and looked over to me, a smile on your face. "I believe the rain has stopped now, de gozaru." You stood, and looked down at me. "I guess we should leave now, so we can get back to the main road before dark, Misao-dono."

You reached down for me, to help me up off the soaked grass, and I took your hand, pulling myself to my feet. "Lets go then, Himura." You brushed off your clothing, and started walking away from me. I did the same, and followed, watching the skies for more unexpected weather patterns.

The forest we strolled through was peaceful and quiet, and the only noise that could be heard was that of the pit-pat our shoes made in the grass. It was beautiful, and... serene. A type of serene you didn't get very often, did you, Himura?

A noise invaded my perfect quiet that wasn't of the norm. It was the lowly growling of your stomach. I blinked in confusion, and stopped in my tracks. "Uh, Himura?" I reached behind me, and grabbed my lunch. "Let's stop and have some lunch. I hear your stomach from all the way back here. I'll share some with you..."

You turned around to gaze at me through those violet eyes, your mouth shaped in a wondering 'o.' I shared aimlessly. "Oro? That's very kind of you, Misao-dono. I think I'll just have to take you up on your offer, de gozaru." You walked back towards me.

I made a place for us to sit on the grass with my cape, so not to get our clothing wet, and we sat down, hidden in the shade of the forest under a tree. I unfolded my lunch, and handed you half. You took it, and we began eating.

And for once, you listened to what I had to say.

"I have to find Aoshi-sama, Himura," I commented, keeping my eyes on my lunch. "I don't know what I would do, if..." I trailed off, picking at the rice ball I held in my left hand. "If I never saw him again."

You looked up at me, because I could feel your eyes through the shadow of my bangs. I could feel my eyes filling to the brim with tears, and I bit my bottom lip to keep them from spilling. But, to no avail. One by one, they trailed down the side of my face.

Your eyes narrowed, not with anger, but with understanding, and you looked as serene as the forest before. You set the lunch I'd given you at your side, and got to your knees.

There, you reached over to me, and wrapped both arms around me, for comfort. Like a lugubrious baby, I sniffed and cried harder into your chest. "I'm sure Shinomori Aoshi and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu feel the same way as you do, Misao-dono."

My sobs became even louder, and I gripped onto your sides, pulling you closer to me. I gasped and tried to wipe some of the tears away after freeing a hand, but they just wouldn't stop. You stroked my hair, and I pulled on your terribly ripped kimono. "I know that following you will be the way to my Aoshi-sama, Himura."

I sniffled again, trying not to choke myself with the tears still coming like salty waterfalls from my eyes. "But I'll find them, even if it means following you to the ends of the earth. I'll follow you to Aoshi-sama, Himura, wherever you go."

.:owari:. 


End file.
